omegaverse_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Bianca
Race: Human/Primordian (deprimordized) Power Level: 36 (Sparky the Jolteon's power level: 700, Diana-Bianca: 8.34 septillion) Status: Presumed dead (before Smithy Saga's end), Dead (after Smithy Saga), Divine Merger (Contest of Champions Arc) Rank: Weak Mortal (Sparky: Weak Mortal+) Feats: Developed Sephiroth in three months (in between Zero Arc and Smithy Arc), Faked her own death (in between Zero Arc and Smithy Arc), took an attack from Smithy (Smithy Arc, killed by feat), Fought Sephiroth one-on-one (Contest of Champions Arc) Pre-Zero Saga Bianca is the mother of Sephiroth III Harikura, as well as one of the seven Souls of Heaven. She was the only girl Kanuroth thought worthy of his time, since she didn't bother fangirling over him when she noticed him (though it is entirely possible she secretly fangirled over him, but was too shy to approach him in person.) The two fell in love, and she was impregnated with Sephiroth in Age 752, at the mere age of 17. The two had a shotgun wedding, and she was coronated the 35th Revuress the following day. Zero and Smithy Sagas She had Sephiroth on January 11th, Year 753, who would go on to become the strongest person in the entire Omegaverse (possibly even the entire Triad of Multiverses, since he went to both the M-Verse and the Astral Realm and defeated powerful characters from both.) She attempted to raise him mercifully, but her husband was less likely to take that route, instead training in the Sozin style from the age of 2 (although this was worth it, as she realizes when she sees Sephiroth fighting Smithy on a TV set in her other identity, Donatella.) They divorced the following year, and Kanuroth didn't tell Sephiroth anything about it until the year she faked her death. He'd proceed to become depressed for the rest of his life, becoming deranged once Sephiroth discovered the betrayal of Smithy. Due to this, he tried to raid Exor numerous times, each time being a bloodier battle than the last. The last raid, called the Battle of Desperation by Primordian historians, ultimately resulted in Kanuroth's death. She comes out of hiding upon Sephiroth revealing his true love for Valentina, and enters Exor alongside Sparky. She sees Smithy in his Treasure Form, and quickly has Sparky take the attack, causing him to faint. She then walks up to Smithy, her old scepter in hand. "I, Bianca, 35th Revuress of Primordia, do hereby place you, Smithy, under arrest!", she shouts loudly. "You? Arrest me? You just seem like some puny old hag!", Smithy responds, sledging her to death. This nearly causes Sephiroth to give into the darkness he gained upon absorbing the Seven Souls of Virtue, but he overcomes it, entering the Flow State for the first time. This allows Sephiroth to defeat Smithy, and ends the Smithy Saga. Contest of Champions Arc Bianca later returns, as Diana-Bianca. She joined the 127th Universe's team so she could see her son's power for herself, but in order to do so, she merged with Diana, Moon Goddess of the 127th. She drew out the Flow State within him by knocking out Roxas with a single punch (he had lowered his guard) and beating Valentina with a single blast, called the Luster Wave. The two started to fight, and halfway through, Bianca reveals herself to be alive, thanks to Diana. She blasts him with a Luster Wave, and Sephiroth is injured by it. He calls upon the power of the Hearts' Orb to defeat her, and while she is able to block it for a period of time, Sephiroth uses Novaken x20 while in the Flow State, knocking her off of the ring - she is one of the few characters that doesn't die, spectating the fight between Agent XYZ and Sephiroth until Universe 127 loses, causing her to defuse with Diana (as Diana had been annihilated.) She sings the song "Don't Forget" to Sephiroth during the fight with Ue, triggering his memory and causing him to ask Grand Kazeir, "For the sake of my mother and my wife... Would you fuse with me?", to which Grand Kazeir agrees. The merger of Grand Kazeir and Sephiroth, Kazeiroth, ultimately defeats Ue, then defuses, leaving Sephiroth one wish - he chooses to bring back everyone who had been annihilated in the Contest of Champions, as well as by Ue. The wish is successful, and Bianca fuses with Diana once more - this time, returning to the 128th (Diana's successor, Luna, appears in the Lunar Tournament Arc of the School For The Gifted Warriors spin-off, which Barrel's team ultimately wins.)